<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thomas “tom” jefferson, here to ruin your college days by jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358824">thomas “tom” jefferson, here to ruin your college days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/jefferoni'>jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - College/University, I promise there’s jamilton, M/M, Mild Angst, References to kissing, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson is a Twink, Thomas is unorganised, just saying he is, the Jamilton is there in the last line, theyre both just assholes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/jefferoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton moves into his new dorm, unfortunately he has an incredible rude (and hot) roommate who he isn’t prepared to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thomas “tom” jefferson, here to ruin your college days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a commission on amino. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a dusty </span>
  <em>
    <span>twhump </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alexander drops the last of his boxes in his college dorm. It seems his roommate is already unpacked, as the other side of the room has posters on the walls and things across the desk. There’s a pot of pens, all different colours, and a bunch of notepads. Despite only moving in today (or maybe his dorm-mate has been here a couple of weeks, that would make more sense,) Alex spies post-it notes full of reminders and scribbled sentences. The handwriting is loopy, sloped and extravagant. It’s elegant, and Alexander actually geeks out when he sees a lot of reminders written in French. On the bed (along with silky grey sheets) is a pair of glasses with thick, hipster frames and a brown sweater, crumpled slightly on top of a MacBook. He absent-mindedly feels the material between his forefinger and his thumb, rubbing the fabric. Cashmere, he’s beginning to get an impression of the man he’s sharing with. An unorganised rich kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open as Alexander is unpacking the last of his boxes, setting a poster up on his side of the room of Panic! At The Disco, his latest and greatest obsession. He turns, a little startled if anything, to face the man who has so ungracefully pushed his way into the dorm. “Hello! You must be my roommate!” He sticks his hand out happily, “I’m Alexander Hamil-“ that’s as far as he gets with introducing himself, because the man simply brushes past him, knocks their shoulders together and grabs his glasses off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kid,” he scoffs, sitting down at his desk and reaching for a blue pen. He  doodles on a post-it note, little swirling lines and curved edges that make Alexander's head ache just looking at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander’s demeanour changes, severely unimpressed by such a rude introduction. “This would usually be the point where you tell me your name,” he hissed, teeth like pointed fangs, venom dripping from the tip of his tongue after every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas Jefferson, my friends call me Tom,” Tom flicks his gaze to Alexander, glides his eyes up and down him in a lazy study of his physique. Hamilton swallows dryly under the inspection, using this time to stare right back. And damn, this ‘Tom’ is attractive. Broad shouldered, trim-waist, long legs that cross at the ankles. His shirt clings to his front, and it’s apparent the guy spends all his free time at a gym. “But you can call me Jefferson.” And then the college student speaks, and the attraction fades away to give into an ugly personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In which case you can refer to me as Hamilton," Alexander sneers back, turning to his desk, continuing to set up his things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," he hears the other hum, and can feel his eyes burning holes into his back. The worst part is, he isn't entirely sure if he dislikes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing he is certain of, despite only knowing this man for ten minutes, by the end of the year he's either going to have strangled him, or made out with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turns out Alexander ended up doing both.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m thinking about giving this a longer part two. Should I?<br/>Come yell at me on tumblr: <a>marquis de lafayeet</a> !!<br/>I thrive off feedback, leave comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>